liamtheleprechaunfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam the Leprechaun
Liam the Leprechaun (or simply known as Liam) is the main protagonist in The Adventures of Liam the Leprechaun and a recurring enemy in The Annoying Orange. ''Wicked Awesome Films In "Leprechaun in a Tree!", Liam tricked a group of humans after getting captured, using what he claimed to be his pot o' gold. But it turned out to be a pot filled with his excrement, much to the dismay and insult of everyone present. The Annoying Orange In his first appearance, he offered 3 wishes to Orange in exchange for his pot o' gold. But the only wishes that Orange made were for a whistling pinwheel (which became important later on) and for Liam to get his pot o' gold back. When Liam got his pot o' gold back, it came down on top of him, crushing him. Liam came back in a crossover video where he put Orange against fellow Internet star Fred Figglehorn. The winner was ambiguous, as they were equally annoying (though Orange probably won). Liam was seemingly killed when the ceiling fell on him, but he survived. In a recent ''Charlie the Unicorn spoof, Liam appeared to collect the two pots o' gold Orange, Marshmallow, Midget Apple, and Pear convinced Charlie to help them find. In "Annoying Orange: Wishful Thinking," he disguises himself as a sprig of mistletoe and shows Orange a world without him. Later, he says "Laddy" which gives him away, and reveals that he just wanted to be invited to Orange's party. At a later point, he takes Orange to court in another botched attempt to get revenge. After Passion Fruit proves that Orange can't help being annoying, an accident causes something to fall on Liam a 3rd time, foiling him once again. ''The Adventures of Liam the Leprechaun Liam later got a spin-off called ''The Adventures of Liam the Leprechaun. Liam encountered Grapefruit after meeting Orange for the first time. He was forced to grant 3 wishes to get his pot o' gold back, but he messed up on each one. He lost the gold to Terror-Dactyl. Liam was revealed to work under the Leprechaun Boss, who doesn't like him much. At some point afterward, Liam encountered the Monster Rainbow, and he requested the viewer's assistance. He either sang to the rainbow, destroyed it with magic, or bowed to it. Either way, it didn't end well. In his continued pursuit of his pot of gold, Liam granted Passion Fruit three wishes due to her being "the finest fruit I have ever seen in all me days". He ended up granting his interpretation of world peace, undoing that wish, and giving Passion an evil unicorn. The unicorn just ran off with Liam's gold. Liam later went to a night club to share his limericks. He was only made fun of by his boss and Clover. Here it was revealed that, in a previous event, Liam was "promoted" from "an incompetent leprechaun to a horse's ass". The "horse" was actually the evil unicorn he gave to Passion previously. In "St. Patrick's Day Rocks!!!", he wrote his own song about St. Patrick's Day. later, he met a gypsy in "Misfortune Teller," and after making the mistake of revealing that his pot o' gold is bottomless, he was forced to grant her 3 wishes. The first wish replaced the crystal ball with a basketball, the second only produced a miniature hula hoop. The third one actually worked; but the gypsy, now actually able to tell the future, accurately predicted that Clover would show up and take the pot o' gold. Personality Liam has been lioncaged (like a lion in a cage) for his first two appearances. He seems very attached to his pot o' gold and he doesn't like Orange. In The Adventures of Liam the Leprechaun, he remains lioncaged, but he has trouble controlling his magical powers to the point where he can't accurately grant wishes. He has more luck un-granting them though. Characteristics Liam has the looks of any leprechaun: He has red hair and freckles (Bobjenz used face paints to paint the freckles on his cheeks) and he wears a green bowler hat with a green jacket and pants, white tights, and black shoes. Trivia *Liam is the only prominent character who originated in The Annoying Orange. *Liam's probably immortal since he's 200 years old (it was first revealed in "Liam Vs. Grapefruit! (Characters From The Annoying Orange!)." *He had trouble granting wishes in "Liam Vs. Grapefruit! (Characters From The Annoying Orange!)," but his wish-granting abilities seemed fine in The Annoying Orange. But the Whistling Pinwheel, being a powerful weapon (and the eggs being clearly as annoying as Orange), may have been an accident. On that note, Liam also used magic to successfully escape his captors in "Leprechaun in a Tree!". *Liam, Grapefruit, and Clover are all voiced by Bobjenz. *In The Adventures of Liam the Leprechaun, his catchphrase is "Aw, crap!" Category:Characters Category:Characters of Annoying Orange Origin Category:Featured Articles Category:Males